


Look Me in the Eye and Tell the Truth

by Ionsai



Series: Familal ties [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lost child fic, papa phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionsai/pseuds/Ionsai
Summary: "Don't look at me that way." Melinda said. "I know the only reason you put her on the team is because she's your daughter."





	1. Season 1: Episode 2

“This was a bad idea…” Melinda said leaning against the railing.

“It worked out pretty well.” Phil said shrugging. “No one died except so Peruvian mercenaries who you have to admit, kinda had it coming.”

“You know that’s not what I was talking about.” Melinda deadpanned.

“Is this about the ‘Calvary’?” Coulson asked. “Because I’ll talk to them. I doubt that any of them would she issue…”

“It’s not that either.” Melinda said staring him in the eye. “Attachments… They’ll make everything messy.”

“We’re attached and it has never compromised us.” Phil said shrugging.

“That’s totally different.” Melinda said. “This is familial.”

“Oh yes. Because when it was just me and Laura working together it totally made me act irrationally whenever it seemed like she was in danger.”

“You punched Clint in the face in the middle of a mission.”

“Yeah well he deserved it for being a man whore.” Phil said shrugging “Only fight we ever got in.”

“Was over a woman. Figures.” Melinda said sarcastically.

“But like I said. You’re worried over nothing!”

“I know the only reason you put her on the team is because she’s your daughter.” Melinda said. “That you want to keep an eye on her to protect her from danger.

“Melinda…”

"Don't look at me that way." Melinda said. "Just look me in the eye and tell me the truth. Will it compromise you in the field?” 

Phil waited for a moment staring at the young woman in question before answering. “No. Today if anything has proved to me that she is a big girl who can handle herself. Besides…. Jemma doesn’t even know that we’re related.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer I promise.


	2. Train her?

They both stared at the three younger agents as Ward left the cargo bay. He sighed while looking at the girl he once rocked to sleep in his arms. “How’d you know it was her?”

“Your trips to Sheffield.” When he gave her a look she continued, “Hey just because I’m out of the game doesn’t mean that I don’t remember all the tricks. I looked at the both of them and Ward.”

“Why do you think she joined S.H.I.E.L.D.?” May asked breaking the silence. “How much did you tell her mother?”

“She knew my name and that I was a spy. She didn’t know that I was S.H.I.E.L.D. though.” Coulson said. “Eventually when Sharpe followed me to Sheffield I knew that I couldn’t be part of her life.”

“And you’re Ok with that?” 

“Of course not!” Phil said, scandalized. “But I’d rather have her alive and not see her rather than have her dead because of me.”

As he said that the girl in question turned around. “Agent May! Agent Coulson! Come and Join us!”

“One moment Agent Simmons!” Coulson called “Look. I need a favor.”

May raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. “I need you to train…”

“No.” May said.

“Please Melinda.” 

“Phil…” 

“I’m not asking you to take part in combat. I’m just asking you to mentor her.” Phil said. “I took her into this team to keep an eye on her. I’m not always going to be able to do that. There’s no one I trust more to do that than you. And if you are able to train Maria there’s no one you _**can’t**_ train.”

Melinda just stared at the girl. “You should’ve seen it. I practically had to beat Gonzales off with a stick.” Coulson chuckled. 

“Gonzalez. The Commander of the Iliad. Where Bobbi spends as much free time as possible.” Melinda said, looking at him with a look of disbelief on her face. “I’ll train the new one. Bobbi can train Simmons.”

“Why?” Phil asked in disbelief.

“Because I don’t see myself getting attached to her.” Melinda said while staring at the hacker.

“You don’t have to get attached to Jemma.” Phil said, earnestly. “You just have to train her!”

“She’s your daughter Phil.” Melinda said, sadly. “If she’s anything like you I won’t be able but to gt attached.”

 

Phil set up the video connection and it seemed like forever before there was an answer. “Hey Phil!” Bobbi said, looking through her phone. She had a new cut that extended from the top of her cheek bone to the bridge of her nose since he last saw her.

“Hello, Agent Morse.” Coulson said letting her know this call was personal.

“No.” Bobbi said, her face going stoic. 

“You don’t even know what I’m about to say!” Coulson said indignantly.

“You’re going to try to convince me to join your team of misfits.” Bobbi said. Coulson opened his mouth and then stopped even trying to dispute what she said. “Exactly. No.”

“At least here me out before you say no!” Coulson said, sitting back against the edge of his desk. “What do you know about Agent Jemma Simmons?”

“She’s smart. Like Bruce Banner, Hank Pym, Eric Selvig Smart.” Bobbi began. “She’s the only Biochemist in the world that’s at my level. Actually let me correct that, I’m the only Biochemist in the world that is close to her level. She and her partner Fitz are the youngest cadets in the academy history. Izzy also did her field test. Said it was the worst test she’s done in her entire history at S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“What would you think of coming here to become he S.O.?” Coulson asked.

“Coulson.” Bobbi whined. “I really don’t feel like babysitting some new…”

“She’s my daughter.” Coulson said, bluntly. “You owe me a favor.”

“Oh.” Bobbi said. “I didn’t know…”

‘Not many do. Izzy, Garrett, Jasper. Nick, May, Clint, Laura, Natasha, Maria and Aubrey all knew her name. And know you.” Coulson said shrugging. “Hey the favor you owe me…. It’s a lot more than this. I’d consider it repaid.”

“Fine.” Bobbi said, her face softening. “But you need to deal with the paperwork.”

‘I already have.” Coulson said. “You and Grant Ward will be switching duty stations starting tomorrow. We’ll be at the Triskelion by 1300 hours tomorrow.”

“See you then!” Bobbi said rolling her eyes.

Coulson sighed as the call cut out. Now… he was going to go speak with his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Melinda and Bobbi don't know what they're getting themselves into.


	3. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and Jemma start to bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in between 1x4 and 1x5

Ok. So the transfer was taking a little longer than expected. And by a little longer he meant about two more missions worth of time longer. And so what if he was waiting for that before talking to her. It’s not like she was going anywhere. He was content watching her from a far. For now, anyway.

“Oh hello Agent Coulson!” Jemma shouted from inside of the lab.

Coulson jumped startled. He walked into the lab devote of everyone except Simmons. He had made sure that Fitz was occupied with new hacking technics Skye. Skye. The young woman that he has a father-daughter relationship with without even trying while he was too much of a coward to talk to his actual daughter.

“Hello Agent Simmons.” Coulson said walking over before leaning on a desk across from her. “How are you today?”

“Very good sir.” She said not even looking up from her microscope. “Is there something I can help you with Sir?”

“Actually there is. As C.O. I usually make it my duty to get to know my team a little bit better. I already have with Skye so I’m moving up by age.” Coulson said nonchalantly and the young woman looked up. “You know, their family life, why they joined S.H.I.E.L.D. you know the works.”

Jemma smiled ruefully. ‘Sir. Are we really going to do this?”

“I’m sorry?” Coulson asked confused.

“Not to sound like I am bragging but I am very clever. My IQ score is well into the 200’s. I also do have a very excellent memory. Sir, I remember you.” Jemma said, nervously.

“I’m not sure…” 

“Please sir. I may not have been trained in espionage but I’m not ignorant of it either. I know that you are my father.” Jemma said, before going back to her microscope.

“Jem… Agent Simmons.” Coulson said. 

“Sir.” She said crossly. “I do remember you! Please. I’m not asking for an explanation or anything of the sort. I just want to make sure we both know where we stand.”

There was a long pause as no one said anything. “Do you want to know what happened?” Coulson asked.

“If you’re willing to…” Jemma said warily.

“I was on an undercover op in Sheffield. That’s where I met your mother. We um…” Coulson said awkwardly. “Well you know. I left after the operation was over and we didn’t speak. A year later I was stationed at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in England.”

“There’s a S.H.I.E.L.D. base in England!” Jemma exclaimed.

“There used to be. Apollo. It was decommissioned in 2001.” Coulson explained. “But I got a long weekend off so I went to Sheffield… only to find you swaddled in your mother’s arms.”

“Oh.” Jemma said.

“That was where your mother and I arranged for me to be around as much as I could without it becoming obvious to the world I had a child that could be used against me. I continued seeing you until you were 4 years old.” He walked over to her and gently grabbed her arm. “I remember you were such a well behaved kid. Prim and proper. Although the only time you gave your mother _**any**_ trouble was when it came to potty training. You were five almost six if I remember your mother telling me correctly.” He said fully intending to embarrass her. He knew he was successful when her cheeks turned bright red. He rolled up her sleeve and traced a scar on her inner bicep. “Do you remember this?”

“No.” She whispered scared.

“I was with you and your mother one day when -then Commander- Fury about a man named Julian Sharpe. His brother, Hector was head of security in a drug cartel. When we were finally able to take them down and I was forced to kill his brother. He wanted revenge.” Coulson said, loosening his tie to show Jemma a similar scar on his neck.

“Julian opened fire into your living room, luckily it was just the two of us and I was able to protect you… This time.” Coulson said. “After Nick… Director Fury was able to find him, that was the last we saw each other. I kept an eye on you though. I didn’t stop caring. Then there was the time you gave me a heart attack by applying for field work. I knew that I needed to keep an eye on you and brought you to my team.”

“So... so Director Fury knows I’m your daughter?” 

“Among some others.” Coulson said shrugging. “Speaking of, Agent Ward is transferring. The Agent who is replacing him is going to be training you.”

“Training me!” Jemma squeaked.

“The entire point of you being here is so that you’ll be safe. You won’t always be under my protection in the field if Peru is any indication. You need to be able to protect yourself.” Coulson said.

“You kept an eye out for me?” Jemma asked, touched.

“Of course!” Coulson said. “I’d imagine that you have questions?”

“Were you the reason that I got into S.H.I.E.L.D.?” She asked looking at the ground not looking at him.

“I was another weight that added to the fact that you got in, but it comes down to your accomplishments.” He said. “OK that’s the last one. You’re asking me questions about myself, I’m going to be asking questions of my own.”

“Oh oh- ok.” Jemma said. 

“But let’s move to my office. Less of a chance to be overheard.” He said putting a hand at the small of her back ushering her out of the door.

Once they were situated with a cup of tea and a glass of scotch they began again. “Did you love Mum?” Jemma said before she could stop herself. “I mean… did you love my mother.”

After a moment of pondering Coulson answered. “No.” He really didn’t want to start this relationship with lies… more lies. “I cared for her. Deeply. But I was a 25-year-old kid who didn’t know how to balance S.H.I.E.L.D. and a personal life. I couldn’t love someone while having my foot in the job.”

“Oh Ok.”

“You’re disappointed?”

“No I figured that it was something like that. I honestly don’t think she loved you either.” Jemma said before she could stop herself. 

“Although one thing we _**could**_ agree on is that we both loved… love you. A lot. You should’ve heard her on the phone when she found out you were going into the field.” Phil chuckled. “I believe it’s my turn. So speaking of love lives, Agent Fitz?” He said leaving the question open ended.

Jemma turned bright red and shook her head. “What? No! Fitz is my partner. Just my friend! Absolutely no romantic feeling there!”

“Oh. Good. I wouldn’t want to walk around and find anything happening with you and some guy. I kinda do have to make up for your teenage years.” Coulson said lightheartedly.

“Oh! No sir!” Jemma said. “You won’t have to worry about me and Fitz. Or me and Agent Ward or this new field training agent. Speaking of which, would this count as question if I asked about him?”

Coulson smirked to himself as he realized the implication Jemma was insinuating. “Oh. So you and Skye huh?” He asked and her eyebrows shot up before she started to poorly defend herself. “Jemma!”

“There’s nothing between me and Skye!” Jemma lied badly.

“Jemma…”

“Ok well…” Jemma began.

 

Jemma always thought those cartoons that showed the character’s heart beating out side of their chest utterly ludicrous. Until she met Skye. Fitz picked up on it quickly as well. Jemma could tell that he also had his crush but he backed off for her. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them that Jemma got first pick because of the more limited dating pool.

Skye flopped down onto the couch and with the wine in the mix Jemma couldn’t tell you if you offered her world peace what she was talking about. Just how radiating Skye looked Finally, she was staring Jemma right in the eyes and she just went right for it. Jemma cupped Skye’s face before leaning in and planted her lips on Skye’s.

When Skye stiffened Jemma realized that she made a huge mistake. “Oh I’m so sorry!”

“Simmons.”

“It won’t happen again.”

“Simmons.” 

“I understand if you don’t want to talk to me again!” Jemma said having cleaned up all her things and was ready to retreat to her bunk. “I completely…”

“JEMMA!”

Jemma was startled and froze. Skye grabbed both of her shoulders and started talking. “I’m totally flattered and you’d totally be at the top of my to do list if I rolled that way.”

“I’m sorry I had no idea that…” 

“Of course you didn’t.” Skye said. “Babes, just because I’m straight doesn’t mean I’m disgusted or weirded out. Let’s just forget it ever happened!”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Coulson said after the story was explained to him.

“Well it happens.” Jemma shrugged “Ok. My turn… Is Agent May my step mother?” She asked causing him to start belly laughing. “Ok I guess that answers that.”

“Coulson…” May’s voice came through the intercom. “We’re 15 minutes out from the Sandbox. They need your confirmation code.”

Coulson wiped his eyes and hit the comms button. “I’ll be there right away Agent May.” He turned back to Jemma. Your training officer is going to be an Agent name Bobbi Morse who I trust with my life. Be in the cargo bay at 900 hours tomorrow. Do like you did with Skye. Tour and get situated.”

“Yes sir.” Jemma said nodding and getting up. At the last moment she shot back across the room to enveloped him in a bear hug. 

“We’ll continue this tomorrow at the same time?” Coulson asked and Jemma violently nodded her head. He then kissed the top of her head. “Get going.” He said slightly pushing her to get out of the office.

After she left he heard May’s voice pip up from comms. “If you start referring to me as Agent May-Coulson I’m going to feed you your tie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Bobbi Morse and Skye/May bonding.
> 
>  
> 
> Any suggestions on couples for Skye, Fitz and May?


End file.
